Graduation
by Capella-Lestrange-Riddle
Summary: One Shot - It's been a while since the Lucifractor fiasco, and it's time for Sarah's graduation. But what Ethan gives her as a gift is more important than any stupid certificate.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

No copyright infringement intended! I just love this show!

So this takes place in the future of the show – I assumed that everyone got out of the way of the Lucifractor so Ethan is still a seer, Sarah is still a vampire, Benny is still a spellcaster, etc. Jesse disappeared but is still out there somewhere. Sarah and Ethan aren't romantic… yet ;P

Enjoy!

* * *

Sarah POV

Finally. I had been waiting for this day for what felt like forever.

Graduation.

Sure, it really doesn't matter much. If I hadn't graduated, I could just go through high school again. I'll be sixteen forever now.

I threw my cap in the air, excited to be leaving the craziness that was White Chapel High. My thoughts went straight to Ethan – now a junior. I was going to miss the goof. He's my best friend and I know he always will be – it'll be difficult going off to college without him.

After I give my parents a hug, I search out Ethan. I couldn't NOT invite him to my graduation! I felt someone tap my back and turned quickly, fangs at the ready. Ever since the multiple Jesse fiascos I'd become super jumpy. I retracted them quickly and smiled when I saw who it actually was.

"Hey Sarah. Jumpy much?" Ethan said with a grin. He gave me a hug, and I squeezed him tight.

"Sorry – you can't be too careful around here."

"Well congratulations." He pulled away and scratched the back of his neck. That adorable nervous smile that I love grew on his face. "Look, I know you're graduation party is a few days away, but I wanted to give you my present early." He rocked back on his heels as he pulled a small glass vile out of his pocket.

I looked from him to the vile, confused. It finally clicked right as he started to speak again.

"There's enough for three, if Erica and Rory want it too. But I know you want and deserve it the most, so I want you to have it first." I hugged him even tighter than the last time, tears welling up in my eyes.

Ethan POV

I knew Sarah would be grateful, but I didn't think she'd react like this.

"Thank you so much Ethan! But how… full vampires can't be cured."

I knew that this question would arise. I wanted to tell Sarah to just not worry about it, but knowing her she'd pry it out of me anyway. And besides, I couldn't say no to her gorgeous, deep brown eyes.

"I had a vision a few months back – when the whole thing with the Lucifractor happened. Anyway, when we were holding hands as the purple mist went over the whole town, I was touching both you and the mist and saw, of course, that you were still a vampire. However, I also saw this bottle behind you, in the park. Anastasia had it, and was about to break it. You raced up behind her and tried to take it, but it fell and broke before either of you could get to it. Then the vision stopped. I knew it must have been important if you had wanted it so badly, so I did some research and found that it was a cure. Not only for fledglings, but for all supernatural entities. And so I had to find it… because I knew you'd want it. And I knew it'd make you happy.

"So you know that month where I was 'studying abroad in Europe'? I was actually just hunting for the cure, which surprisingly enough wasn't in White Chapel. Jesse actually helped me find it, believe it or not. He flew me to Romania and we found it in a castle that used to hold the Vampire Council. But anyway, I got back a week ago, you know, and wanted to give it to you then, but Anastasia came and tried to get it from me, saying it was illegal and stuff. But Benny and I stopped her. I would have given it to you sooner, but I thought it'd be special this way."

Sarah POV.

I stood, breathless. He did all of that for me? Just so I could be cured. More tears formed in my eyes, and before I could think about what I was doing, I kissed him. And not just a peck either. It felt so good, I wanted to linger on his warm lips forever. He started to kiss me back, but I pulled away, realizing what I had just done. He didn't like me like that anymore.

"Sorry" I said nervously, looking at the ground. He smiled awkwardly and laughed.

"It's okay. So uh… here. Drink it. But only a little. Just in case Erica or Rory want any." I looked at him nervously and took the vile from his hand. I couldn't do it here, though. Not in front of so many people. I grabbed Ethan's hand and ran at my vampire speed into the woods near the school, dragging him behind me. We were safe there.

Once we stopped, I opened the vile slowly. Ethan was still catching his breath, but looked at me expectantly. I closed my eyes and drink a sip of the potion. My insides began to burn.

"Ethan, help! Oh my god, this hurts! Ethan!"

Ethan POV.

I wanted to help her; her screams were killing me. But I knew that this needed to happen if she wanted to be human. Sarah fell to the ground, writing in pain. I quickly knelt down and grabbed her hand. "It's okay, Sarah. It'll be over soon, I promise. You'll be human again." My frown began to turn into a smile as I watched her stop squirming and yelling. After a few seconds she lay, motionless. I panicked. Did I just kill the girl of my dreams?!

"Sarah, are you okay!" I said frantically as I put my head to her chest, listening for a heartbeat. Then I saw something.

It was Sarah, but she was older. Probably 30. And she was standing in a beautiful house with a little girl on her hip and a little boy standing beside her. They had her dark, caramel colored skin and brown hair and eyes. They were adorable – and Sarah was beautiful. Older Sarah smiled and I came out of my vision.

"Ethan. Ethan, are you okay?" It was Sarah. She was alive! I could hear her heart beating.

I chuckled. "Are you?"

Sarah POV.

"I'm fine, just tired. And really hungry. I'm craving a cookie. Wait… I'm craving a cookie! I'm craving real food! Oh my God Ethan, you did it! I'm human!" I sat up and pulled Ethan into a tight embrace. He actually did it! I felt so many emotions rush through my body all at once, and all I could think was how my knight in shining armor saved me. I pulled back and smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled, and I couldn't help myself. I kissed him again – except this time, I was consciously choosing to. And I didn't pull away when he quickly started kissing me back. This was the best feeling in the world – I was human, kissing the guy I loved. Woah. Loved?

This time, Ethan was the one to pull away. "Woah. Did you… feel that." I laughed airily and smiled.

"I think I love you, Ethan."

He turned bright red as a wide smile grew on his face. He embraced me once again.

"I love you too," he whispered.


	2. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey!

So a few people have suggested I make a sequel or add some more chapters to this story

Here's the thing

I'm really bad at writing multi-chapters because I end up not finishing them, and I'd hate to leave you guys hanging. Also, I don't know how to continue this story - I've been trying to come up with things for a month now and still I don't have a good idea

If you want to read a continuation of this, I will put up a new story that starts directly after her transformation, and it will be a multichapter. I'd like to keep this a one shot, though.

Thanks for commenting and favoriting!


End file.
